Wife Swap: Cullen Vs Stone
by FunSizedAuthor
Summary: What happens the Cullen get mixed put onto a popular TV show called wife swap? A who lot of trouble! That's what! SPECIAL ONE MONTH ADDITION! Bad at summaries, Better at writing
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

"**FAMILY MEETING NOW!" **Carlisle yelled loudly.  
I sighed standing up taking Jazzy's hand and leading him behind me. We walked at a slow human speed. Jasper took one quick step before he was at my side, wrapping his arm over my shoulder. When we finally arrived in the family room, Bella and Edward already sat there next to each other. Jacob and Renesmee were on the floor in the middle of the game of life, each had 3 cars at various places on the game board. Carlisle sat in once of that chairs with Esme sitting on the arm of the chair, trying to see what her husband so urgently needed to tell us.  
"Rosalie and Emmett Cullen so help me you had better be down here in 1 minute or you can take the school bus for the rest of your lives!"  
Within seconds Rose and Emmett come racing in wearing plain sweat pants and T-shirts.  
"Aww you match!" Bella snickers, rewarded by an out of character high five from Jasper and glares from Rose.  
"Enough." Carlisle says sternly. "I wanted to ask you all why wife swap is telling us we got accepted onto their show." Rose looks at Emmett with a pretty pissed look, while Jasper looks at me.  
I shake my head. "It actually wasn't me and I don't think it was Emmett this time either!"  
"Oh, um that was Bella and I." Edward says looking guilty. "But Jacob and Nessie helped." I see Bella flinch at the name. Carlisle sighs.  
"Do you realize what you have just done? You are risking exposure to the whole family!" Rosalie screams,  
"If are family becomes too public-" Emmett starts, before getting cut off  
Now that's enough. Anyway Edward is older than all of you. He was involved he knows what he's doing. Alice? Do you see anything bad?" Esme asks with a soothing tone. I immediately start searching the future.  
"Nope!" I say after 10 minutes.  
"Esme?" Carlisle asks looking at his wife.  
"I would do it..." She says slowly. Carlisle nods and takes a deep breath. "I have seen the show before; I will probably just go to some uptight family, maybe I can help loosen them up a bit." Esme continues as Carlisle nods.  
"Why don't you open the letter?" Bella suggests. Carlisle swiftly picks up the thick envelope.  
The first paper is a neatly folded letter.  
"Dr. Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle starts. "Thank you so much for your very interesting video you sent into us! It was definitely interesting and we look forward to having you on our show! In addition we have selected your family to be on the 1 month long special! This will include a week and a half, going by your family's rules followed by two and a half weeks of your family following the new mother/wife's rules!  
Our camera crew that will be filming at your household will come by your house at 4 o'clock, am on March 4th, 2013 to film your family's daily life. Please have someone awake to let the crew in so they can set up. We would like select person to return to their room in order to proceed with their daily routine. The crew will alternate people throughout the day and this will continue until your show is done being filmed. This includes overnight.  
The following day Esme will depart at 8 o'clock in the morning.  
Thank you again for applying to our show! Our crew looks forward to meeting you!  
-Anna Caster, family A detail manager"  
"A whole month away?" Esme asks, a bit concerned.  
"It will be fine Esme. Honestly I really see you helping the other family!" I say happily standing up and giving her a hug.  
"What is this 'very interesting video' we sent them?" Carlisle questions.  
Bella laughs. "Oh, you'll love it!" She promises, dashing out of the room.  
She returns with a disc and fiddles around with the DVD player before a title pops up on the screen.

"The Cullen Family!" it reads.  
"Hi! I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen! I work at the local hospital from 6 am until 5 pm but I am always on 24/7 call since I am the head surgeon." A voice fairly close to Carlisle's voice says, as pictures flash on the screen of Carlisle at work, at home with us and working in his study.  
"This is my wife Esme! She is a stay at home Mom and enjoys cleaning, gardening and redecorating our home." A live video plays of Esme in her garden. She waves to the camera with a smile.

"When we found out Esme couldn't have children we looked into adoption. We now have eight children who we love as our own." Photos of our family doing various activities stream across the TV.

"Our first son we adopted is Edward. We adopted him when his family died of a bad flu. They had been patients of mine. When we realized Edward would survived we adopted him at age 7. He enjoys music and has self-taught himself many instruments. He is now 17" A video plays of Edwards playing piano with Bella leaning on him listening.

"Our second child we adopted is Rosalie. She doesn't like people talking about her past so I wouldn't mention it. She came to us at age 8." A photo of Rosalie fades off the screen. Rosalie sighs in relief from the couch. "Rosalie enjoys shopping and has a love for mechanics. She is our second best musician in our family. She is now 18." While "Carlisle" says this a video of her fixing a car and of her online shopping plays. It switches to a video of Emmett and Jasper wrestling.

"Emmett was our next son. He looks very intimidating but he's really like a big teddy bear. Emmett became one of Carlisle's patients after he was mauled by a bear at age 8. His family died in a car crash the next week later so we took him in. He is now 18." It cuts to a clip of Jasper and I on the couch in his study. Jasper is reading a civil war book to me while I am running my fingers through Jaspers blond curls.  
I remember that day. I had seen Edward and Bella filming us but was too caught up in Jasper to care.  
"Next we adopted Alice and Jasper. Alice had run away from home after her a father abused her mother, we later found out her father died from drug overdose. She and Jasper had wandered to our house previous house in Chicago when they were ages 6 and 7."  
The clip switches to us laying on the couch watching I LOVE LUCY.  
"Jasper had come up all the way from Taxes and Alice from Missouri. We later found out Rosalie was Jasper's blood sister who was abandoned at a young age. They are now 17 and 18"  
"Sixth we have Isabella but she goes by Bella. She came to us after her parents died in a car crash when she was 7. She is in love with reading and listening to Edward on piano. She, unlike her sister's detests shopping." A short clip of Bella reading plays before going to a clip of Nessie and Jacob doing home school.  
"Then we have our sweet little Renesmee. She came to us 5 years ago when she was 8. She is homeschooled, as were all her other siblings until high school, by Esme. Our oldest boy Jacob helps out to. Jacob has just finished up Vocational school for Mechanic. He is 20. " Now it cuts to a clip of Jacob and Nessie playing on the swing set.  
"Jacob had run away after his father died, not wanting to go into his Aunt's care. Renesmee came to us when her mother had to give her up." Bella flinches at the thought of ever giving up her little daughter and Edward soothes her.  
"Well that's our family!" Edward says in Carlisle's voice. "We hope you pick our wonderful family! Oh and did I mention all of our children our honor roll students?" The TV goes black and the family shifts around.  
"Well that was pretty well done." Carlisle's remarks. Bella and Edward smile as.  
After another uncomfortable minute I stand up. "Now, you leave in one week and you need to be packed with TV ready clothes by then!" I say excitedly. Esme laughs as I drag Rosalie and Bella out the door and into my 'parents' room.  
We sit down in the closet while start looking for visions indicating what the weather will be. I subconsciously feel someone slip a pen into my hand and a notebook under as I start writing down things and drawing quick pictures.  
When I run out of visions I look down at the 7 pages in front of my. I start sorting through the pages while Bella and Rosalie pack things like shampoo, hair products etc.  
30 minutes later we all are back in the closet. I notice Rose has changed into better clothes making me laugh at Bella earlier remark.  
Still laughing I pull out Esme set of beige suitcases and Carlisle's black ones in the same design. I take careful notes about which tops and bottoms go with which shoes and sets of jewelry. While she is gone there will be 4 sunny days while the other family is supposed to go by their normal rules.  
Finally, five hours later, 10 suitcases are all packed.  
Happily I skip out of the closet and went down to our recently added closet that took up half the basement to begin planning outfits for my siblings, Jasper and I.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter! Sorry most of it was boring but I promise the rest will be really good! Then next chapter will be from the mom at the Stone house's POV read on! Love, Anna :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2  
Bella's POV  
I stood up when I heard a car coming up the long driveway.  
"I'll be right back." I mumble as I lead down and give Edward a kiss. He kisses me back before releasing me. As I walked out I messed up my hair and made my PJ's look slept in.  
Once down stairs I open the door. A crew stands there looking like it's the middle of the day. I yawn before stretching out my hand. "I am Bella." I say.  
"I am Anna!" A cherry lady says. "I will be your family manager! And this is my assistant Veronica!" I smile and nod at the two women.  
"Well welcome. I am going to go back to bed. I have school today." I say.  
Anna nods as I make my way of the stairs. I walk into my room before I remember our new sleeping arrangements. For the next month I will be rooming with Alice in her room and Edward will be rooming with Jasper in our room.  
Our story was the Rose and Emmett were newlyweds, since they were both "18", Jasper and Alice were engaged and planned on getting married once Alice turned 18 and finally Edward and I had been dating for a long time with plans on someday getting married.  
Of course Jacob and Nessie couldn't be in any kind of relationship so they stayed in their normal rooms.  
I went to Alice's room which was set up to look like a teen girl's room. All of Jaspers things like his guns and uniforms had been moved down to his study and Esme installed a lock on the door so that she looked like a more responsible parent I guess. I sigh laying down on my old purple comforter from my human life. I didn't really remember it but it made the others happy to see it I guess.  
After a minute I picked up my phone and texted Edward.  
Miss you already babe ;) xx -Bella  
After a minute I got a response.  
Sometime we need to go down to the cottage ;) xx -Edward  
mmm baby do tempt me to come in there right now xx- Bella  
And if I do? xx -Edward  
I laughed to myself and texted Alice  
What's up? -Bella  
Alice laughed quietly from across the room Oh you know, walking the dog. Same old same old. -Alice  
That wasn't even funny Alice. -Bella  
I knew you would say that. -Alice  
I rolled my eyes and threw an unsuspecting teddy bear at her.  
I set gown my iPhone and climbed under the covers once I started to hear Carlisle down stairs. It must be 5:30 already.  
Half an hour later Esme came up stairs followed by a camera crew. She knocks on the door to Alice and I's room before opening the door.  
"Girls wake up." She says softly shaking us. I mumble to myself and Alice just flips over. The three of us try our hardest not to laugh during our cirade. Finally we sit up and she walks out of the room to the 'boy's room' She while she wakes them up I glance at the clock. 6:20.  
"Hey Ali. Want to bet how long they will take to wake up?" Alice laughs as she goes over to the dresser pulling out the clothes she and Rosalie picked out for all of us today.  
"I'll with at least a half hour!" Alice says with a giggle.  
"That's not fair. You know." I say taking my clothes from her. I quickly change and go down stairs getting my back pack. A few minutes later everyone except Renesmee and Jacob are down stairs.  
"What you guys want for breakfast?" Esme asks glancing at the camera.  
"Um... we can just go to McDonalds." Emmett says.  
We all quickly nod before standing up and running out the garage door.  
Beth Stone's POV  
I wake up and glance at my clock. It's already 7 o'clock so I climb out of my bed. I pull on my robe and walk down the stairs to our kitchen to see my two daughters sitting at the table. Cameras are set up around the room and strangers stand around with clipboards and boom microphones. I talk a deep breath as the camaras train on to me.  
"Good morning girls." I say walking sitting down at my place were a plate of eggs and bacon wait for me.  
"Good morning, Mother." they say in unison as they stand up and walk to the sink and wash the dishes.  
"Rose, don't forget you have piano after school and Abigail you have violin after school."  
"Yes ma'am." the girls say.  
A slamming door emits from the front entryway and I peer around the corner. I see my oldest son making a dash for the music room, trying to get there without my noticing. Everyone one swings quickly towards the door to see who has just come in.  
"William James Stone! What do you think you are doing?!" I ask walking over to him.  
"I just forgot my cello ma'am. Sorry ma'am." he says dropping his head.  
"Don't slouch!" I remind him, not afraid to discipline him before the cameras Now go! I don't want you missing school!"  
"Yes ma'am!" he says, quickly walking out the door.  
I look over at my two girls who stand there quietly washing their dishes.  
"I am going to go get dressed and get Steven. You girls finish up your chores and if I am not down in time I expect you will get to your bus on time.  
"Yes Mother." They respond turning back to their dishes.  
Quickly I make my way up the stairs and camera follows me. I quietly open the door to the boy's room. Steven sleeps on his bed peacefully. I carefully shake him awake and he yawns.  
"Good morning Steven." I cooed  
"Good morning mamma." he mumbles.  
"Steven. You know to speak up." I remind him firmly.  
"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." He responds.  
I ruffle his hair and begin picking out his outfit for the day, while he goes to the bathroom.  
"Why don't you tell us a bit about how you run your house?" A lady asks politely. I nod.  
"I run a very strict home. My kids are responsible for cleaning up after themselves and helping out with household functions. The older three all do an instrument and are required to have straight A's."  
The lady nods as Steven comes running back into the room.  
"Steven." I scold. "No running in the house."  
"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." he says before picking up his clothes sitting on his bed. The crew leaves the room so I can dress him while they go to find other things to film.  
"Now play quietly so I can get dressed." I tell him before leaving the room.

* * *

Okay that was chapter two! Hope you liked it PS please check out my other story Alone! It is set after Edward leaves in New moon.

Thanks I will update soon!

-Anna


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3  
Beth Stone's POV  
Monday came and went then Tuesday came. I got up early so I could say good bye to William and my husband Greg and make sure I had everything. I saw the girls off to school and sent Steven to daycare since he was in afternoon kindergarten.  
At 8 o'clock a black limo pulled into the driveway and brought me to the airport. I checked my four bags and took with me a small carry-on.I felt bad for having so many bags for my 4 week trip but I had only packed exactly what I needed and thought this other family would need. Clearly my family had been picked as the good family and this other family would be the rowdy, materialistic hooligans. The parents would probably be in debt and the kids would be uneducated.  
After a 3 hour and 15 minute flight the plane landed in William R Fair child International airport. Once I have collected my suitcase I went to the limo pick up and looked for my name. I walked over to a man with a sign saying Wife Swap: Beth Stone. When I got up to the man he smiles at me and helps me with my bags. I got into the car were a cameraman and a lady with a clipboard sat there. Startled I reached for the door. "I am sorry!" The lady apologized. "I guess they forgot to tell you that we would be waiting in the car to film you a bit." after a brief moment the lady stretches out her hand. "I am Veronica Brown."  
"Hello." I say with a nod before looking out the tinted window.  
After a long time the limo pulls over a bridge and past a sign that said "The Town of Forks Welcomes you."  
The limo pulls through a small town until it passes city limits. It drives a little further before getting to a long driveway sticking out of the woods.  
We pull on and drive down maybe a mile. Finally we get to a large wooden mansion with huge glass windows.  
I gasp at the size as the limo pulls in. Veronica hands we a key as I grab my carry on/ bag from the seat next to me. I walk up and use the key to open the clear front door.  
I walked into the spotless house. I delicately touched a bench sitting by the door. A perfectly smooth dust free surface lie underneath my hand. Now even my house that I kept in perfect clean condition never felt so clean. I set my jacket and bag on the bench and slipped of my shoes setting them outside, afraid of destroying their clean house. I walked straight into a living room were a long white couch sat with a love seat to the left and two single chairs to the right.  
In front of the long couch was a huge flat screen.  
"Now why do you need such an expensive TV?" I say to the camera. At my house we had a TV in the living room and a TV in Gerg and I's room. I shake my head walking out and straight into a spotless kitchen.  
"It doesn't even look like someone lives here!" I remark running the tips of my fingers over the granite counter top. I open the pantry to find it in perfect order.  
"A lot of junk food." I say shaking my head.  
I walk through an arch in the wall to find a long dining table with 12 seats at it. I see the household manual but ignore it walking towards the stairs. Sitting on its side at the bottom is a beautiful wooden cross. At first glance it looks like it was just set there, until I saw it was actually stuck to the wall. At the top of the stairs I turn down a wide hallway. I first room I look in has two beds one is perfectly made with a white bedspread on this wall is loads of CD's, records and a fancy music system. The other bed has a dark blue one, made of blue jean material and various books piled onto shelved mounted to the wall. A desk sits in the corner overlooking the woods. On the desk is a desktop computer and more books and an iPod.  
Once I was done looking in the first room I walk through another door. This one is clearly a girls room, unlike the other room which gave no hint as to if it was a boys or girls room.  
All the walls were a soft pink with posters and signs covering the wall and two beds sat on either side of the room. One bed had a purple comforter with black flowered designs on it and looked nearly new. The other bed had a lighter purple and was unmade. Near the door was a vanity table with a hair straighteners and curlers of various sizes, some concealer and eye make up.  
"Who needs makeup? God made us look the way he wanted us to!" On dresser on the other side of the door was a bunch of pictures. One had a photo of a family with 2 parents and 5 teenagers. They were at what looked like one of those old fashioned photo places with very real costumes.  
The next picture showed three pale girls. One had long blond hair and gold eyes, the next had short spiky hair with the same gold eyes and the third had long brownish red hair with weird colored gold eyes with red mixed in.  
The next one showed the brunette and a pale boy laying on a couch together with a little girl with mahogany hair sitting below them. A picture of a boy with messy, long curly blond hair was tipped over. The boy was looking at the spiky haired girl who was behind him.  
Finally was the blond girl and a tall boy with huge muscles and short curly hair. The blond was in a mermaid style wedding dress with a veil flowing from the small tiara on her head. The boy was in a tux and was looking into the girls eyes lovingly.  
That was all the pictures so I walked out of the room. I secretly hoped that those weren't all the kids who lived here. Maybe the girls room was shared by the little girl and either the long haired brunet or the short pixie haired girl and the other room was shared by the the two boys not in the wedding picture. Unfortunately the next room was a clearly not the parents room either. Drawing hung on the wall, stuffed animals littered the room and small dress was draped over a chair in the corner. Over the bed hung wooden letters spelling out RENESMEE. "What kind of name is that?" I thought. The room was small so there wasn't really anything to look at so I moved on. The next room was filled with rotting food, dirty cloths and a subtle wet dog smell. The bathroom in the back of the room was also filthy and covered in grime. I slammed the door quickly moving on the the next room.  
This one had a large bed in the middle with a light blue comforter. The walls were a darker blue and brown trim framed the room. On one wall was covered in brown picture frames, and looking closer there were photos from what was now definitely a wedding. Each picture had the blond girl and the curly haired boy. The other teenagers from the other pictures were in there and a blond man who looked about 30 and a brown haired woman who was about the same age were in one photo with the bride and groom.

"This must be the oldest child and their spouse room for when they visit, though the look very young!" I exclaim walking out, not wanting to invade their privacy.

I walk up another flight of stairs looking in the first room to the left with double french doors with white curtains hanging over the door. Inside, shelves cover most of the off white walls in games one wall has a black couch and two matching black chairs that match the shelves in the room face a large TV. Under sits every know video game system with black shelves. Clear doors on the cabinets reveal ever know video game. In the corner sits a plastic drum set, two plastic guitars and a two microphones on metal stands. In the middle of the large room is a game table with a huge game of 4 board monopoly set out with a game halfway through. A scrap of white paper reads in the middle reads "Rosie goes next" in beautiful calligraphy.  
Under the writing is equally beautiful writing that says "Shut up Eddie. Only Em calls me Rosie!  
Finally under the two art hall worthy writing in basic handwriting it says Rosie, why don't other people get to call you by Rosie but everyone get to call ME Em? New rule babe my name is Emmett."  
I stare blankly at the card trying to make sense of "Emmett's" message before turning away.  
A ping pong table and a nice pool table also sit in the full room.  
I walk out of the entertainment room shaking my head in disapproval. "Why do those children need such mindless activities? I will definitely make them take up instruments and make this room off limits come rule change!" I say sternly to the camera, before moving on.  
That's the only door on the left wall so I walk across the walk. Inside I find a large sewing room. There's nothing interesting in there so I walk out.  
I go back down to the front entryway. I had gone left to find the kitchen and living room so I go right now. A large sleek, black grand piano sits on the corner. A large chair sits against a wall of windows with a delicate looking copy of Romeo and Juliet. In the corner on the other side is a nice acoustic guitar and other various classical instruments.  
"At least someone has musical taste." I say. I walk through the beautiful room into a huge garage and gasp. In Front sits a small shiny red car, a silver car, a yellow car, a dirty red jeep a very old looking Volkswagon another with two more space! Along the back wall with a long granite counter littered with greasy car part and tools are three motorcycles. The first one on the wall in white and looks very sleek, the next one is black and sort of plan and the third looks like they found it in the dump. The was very unexpected considering most cars were expensive looking in high quality brands I couldn't name if I tried.  
"These people clearly are very... found of having useless things in there life!" I exclaim. The lady, Veronica coughs point at a rounded stair well going up and down. I follow the black stairs up and find a master suit so I quickly recede. I walk down the stairs and find half of it is blocked off with a wall and one door. The other side has two washing machines, an ironing board sitting out and a beige couch with a basket on it.  
I walk to the door opening it and gasping. Inside is racks of clothes. I know I haven't even worn this many cloths in my life! Walking through the clothes seem to recede through the decades until I reach a rack with wedding gown bags hanging on it. Quickly I do math in my head trying to fit two weddings into the 20 some dressing hanging in front of me, with different style white heels sitting neatly on the floor. a bit confused I turn and walk out. This time the side I am looking at contains mens' clothing.  
I shake my head making my way through this maze of a house to the dining room picking up the manual.  
"Here goes nothing." I murmur.

* * *

**So that's chapter three! Did you like it? Its really long so I don't know if I should say sorry or your welcome! but I figured you should know what I pictured the Cullen's house like! I will update soon!**

**-Anna :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4  
Esme's POV  
The limo drives through the heart of Memphis Tennessee. As buildings thin out becoming houses spreed further and further apart I start to find hope that maybe this will not be too bad.  
Finally it pulls down a long street, stopping at a brown house. This house is one of the nicest on the street. Large beautiful windows compliment the wooden siding. The producer for 'family B' as she introduced herself as, slips me a small silver key. I grab my purse and walk up to the door. The glass screen door squeaks and lets out a sound like a gasp for air. I lean against the glass door the fiddle with the key opening the heavy white door. The lock clicks and open the door. The house looks smaller once inside but in a way bigger at the same time. To my immediate left, pressed against the front wall is the bottom landing to a carpeted stairway.  
To my left, a closet and an open bathroom door. I set my purse on a table on the side of the entryway with a table against the stairways wall. I walk straight to a circular glass table with nice white fabric chairs. To the left is a kitchen with an island in the middle, two stools sitting on the side furthest from the sink.I look to the right to find a nice living room.  
A stiff looking olive couch sits on the opposite side of the medium sized room with a wooden coffee table in front, a large olive chair sits at an angled right near me. Just across the side of the room is a nice fire place with a fancy gold fire gate. Between the chair and the fireplace is a set of wooden and glass doors. I place through the tall window panes on the door and see a piano, stands looking like guitar stands and a wooden computer on a computer nook, a plastic white chair in front of the computer.  
I turn away and head into the kitchen. I two closed doors sit side by side I take a chance and open the second door. Inside is a washing and drying machine, a built in open coat closet with 4 cubbie looking things with wooden bins under each, a smelly foot odor drifting from the boxes. Across the room is a real closet with a door. I leave it shut figuring it is a coat closet.  
In front of me is a white metal door I open it finding only a old tan Saturn in the one of the two parking spots. I know I live in a rich house but really? Only two cars seemed a bit little, especially in one of them was an old worn out car! I close the door before opening it again. "There aren't many children's toys in here." I muse turning away and out of the mud room. I open the next door in the kitchen and find a set of descending stairs.  
I follow them door into a basement. A very elegant bathroom sits on one wall two doors lie in front of me. I open the first one to find a generic looking bedroom. A bed with a crisp yellow-beige comforter and window over it, two wooden nightstands, a closet and a desk to match the bed stand and night stands. I sigh closing the door. "That room had no character." I say opening the next door.  
This room has two twin beds with matching white comforters on either side of the room pushed against the wall.. To the sides are night stands with a lamp. One table is stacked high with books, while the other has a bible and worn out paper back book under the small table. In front of both perfectly made bed is a dark colored trunk with fabric over it and black metal latches and handles. On the front wall of the room is two neatly organized desks with lamps matching the ones on the bed side tables. On the back wall, along with a window over each bed, is a closet. "I can't tell if this is an in use boarding house, or a child's bedroom. Well it certainly looks more like the Aunts are staying then two of their children are living in here." I close the door and go back upstairs then up again to the top floor.  
I open the second door to find a similar generic looking bedroom. A bed with a crisp yellow-beige comforter and window over it, a wooden nightstands, a closet and a desk to match the bed stand and night stands. and of course the huge ugly trunk. I sigh closing the door. "These rooms have no character!" turning away in disgust.  
The door to a bathroom sits propped open. The light blue shower curtain is drawn obstructing me from seeing who might use this bathroom since the only thing on the counter is hand soap and toothbrushes. I move to a door on left side of the smaller top floor. Inside is a room similar to the rooms down stairs. This one has a blue comforter telling me possibly a boy?  
I close the door and hesitantly open the next door. Inside is a beautiful dark red wall with a dominantly blue train decal going around the room., a deep blue comforter on the small dark wooded, child's bed. In the corner a beautiful train set next to a tall dresser. In the other corner closest to me a matching dark wood rocking chair with a white material stretched over looks soft and inviting.  
"This must be a little boys room!" I exclaim, a smile stretching over my lips.  
I walk across the floor peering into the final door finding a parents room and closing it again. I walk downstairs picking up the manual on the table. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Okay so a bit shorter than some of my other chapters in this story so sorry! I really liked writing this chapter and trying to make these people (the Stones) as dull as possible! While writing this I really thought about my friend Abby's house, my old house and actually thought a lot about the Cullen's house! Anyway I bet you don't care so Please R&R! I am already working on the next chapter but just had to go back and finish this one up! I promise to post by Sunday night at the latest! Next chapter the moms read the manuals! :)  
-Anna


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Beth Stones POV**

I pick up the white manual on the table flipping the cover open as sit down.

"Dear new mom." I read. "Welcome to my house! My name is Esme Cullen. I am 32 and a a stay at home mom most of the time though I am also an interior decorator and wedding planner. I am married to my husband Carlisle Cullen. He is 33 and a surgeon at the local hospital and works 6am to 5pm everyday except Sundays and Saturdays or any nice day, due to the fact that we pull the kids out of school and take them hiking and camping." I look up fro the manual and into the camera. "The really believe that hiking is more important than an education!" I shake my head looking back down.

"Carlisle is also always on 24/7 call at the hospital so don't be alarmed if he disappears!" I tsk looking at the words. "This children probably never spend time with the father!" I exclaim looking back at the booklet.  
"We have EIGHT kids!

Edward is 17, he loves piano, listening to music and playing games with his brothers.

Rosalie is 18, she also plays piano, enjoys shopping with her sisters and loves to work on and fix the our cars. When you first meet her she may not be the nicest person, but if you respect her and consider her, and all the others mature adults she will warm up to you.

Emmett is 18, he can be very mischievous and enjoys pulling pranks with his siblings. Emmett is addition is the husband of Rosalie." I feel my jaw drop open. MARRIED they are siblings!

"We feel is this is okay due to the fact that all of our children are adopted. Emmett may look a bit scary but I can assure you, he is like a bg teddy bear. And NOT on steroids.

Then there's Jasper. He is Rosalie's twin brother and but he was adopted after Rosalie. Jasper is very polite and well mannered unless he's around Emmett. Emmett will always bring out the best is Jasper!

Then we have little Alice. Alice is 17 and is one of the sweetest, perkiest girls you will meet, always full of energy and happiness unless you make her angry, in that case shove her outside and stand back until she calls down. Sending Jasper after her will also calm her down. Jasper and Alice and engaged and are set to get married just 3 months after you leave our family. Again none of the kids are actually related so we have allowed this.

sixth we have Isabella, she prefers to go by Bella and may not even respond to Isabella. She is quiet and often will be alone or with Edward or our daughter Renesmee. She enjoys reading and listening to Edward play piano, but will normally participate in any family activity. She shares a special bond with Renesmee and is dating Edward, they plan on getting married once they turn 18. Word of advice. Don't force her to out shopping with her sisters.

Second to last is Renesmee. She is 13 and equally as sweet as Alice! Renesmee loves shopping with Alice and Rose. She plays piano just as well as Edward and Rosalie. She also enjoys playing games with the boys.

Last but not least we have Jacob. He is 20 and has just finished school for mechanics. He helps me home school Renesmee most days and.

Wait home schooled! No one can get a proper education like that!" I sigh. I definitely had a lot of work to do. No wonder they were put onto the on month show!

"Where was I." I murmur looking for my spot.

"Oh, The kids do not have rules other than don't break the house and then things inside and don't let your grade drop below and A."

"At least the have SOME sensibility."  
_"One more page"_ I think _"Then I get to meet this train wreck."_

"Your schedule while you are here will be,  
Wake-up Carlisle at 5:00am and get ready yourself for the day.

Carlisle leaves at 5:30 and eats breakfast at the hospital.

Get the kids out of bed at 6:00 Rosalie and Emmett will be hardest to get out of bed, but fair warning DO NOT go in the room without knocking and waiting a few minutes.

Send the kids out the door at 7:30. They all drive themselves to school in their cars so the bus doesn't have to drive 20 minutes out of the way for them. They get food on the way to school.

At 8:00 wake-up Renesmee. Let her get dressed and make her own breakfast.

At 9:30 start her with school work. If Jacob isn't awake by 10 wake him up.

Renesmee's school schedule consists of Math, Mythology, Science, English, Reading, and History. She will typically save Reading, English and History until her siblings get home, because she likes Jasper to help her with History and Bella to help with English and Reading. She is not on a time schedule so let her take her time. She is just as smart as her older siblings so don't rush her or try to help her when she don't need it.

During the day I will clean the house spotless, including Jasper and Edward's, Alice and Bella's, and Renesmee's rooms. Jacob cleans his own room if he wants to and Rosalie and Emmett and spouses and I think they should be more independent for when the move out after high school. I also run at least 1 load of laundry a day. The kids normally just throw their clothes on the floor or over a chair so I collect the cloths in all the room except Jacobs. He doesn't like use in his room but he may take more liking to you.

When I finish cleaning I will garden and pull all the weeds followed by relaxing with a book or whatever I feel like doing.  
The kids get home when they want to, Rosalie and Emmett are normally the ones to stay out late. The others are normally home by 4 or 5 at the latest.

Carlisle gets home at 5 too. We often don't eat together or the children eat in there couples our go out to eat. In the case you do make food for the whole family, we enjoy very rare steak and other red meats cooked rare. We don't eat vegetables much or at least a small portion at meals.

The kids are independent and are free to do as they please once home. They should be in bed by 12 or 1am except for Renesmee's who needs to be in bed by 10.

I hope you enjoy your stay with my family and I look forward to meeting you!"

I close the book disgusted. This family was a mess. There there mother, who should be the backbone of the family was nothing more than and over worked piece of flimsy cardboard. I definitely had a lot of work to do and quite frankly I don't think 2 and a half weeks will be long enough!

* * *

I hear a car squeal into the driveway. I walk into the front entryway just as the doors open to a black Mercedes. A tall handsome, blond man steps out of the drivers door followed by a medium height girl with long brown hair and a stunning complexion, from the passengers seat.

From the back emerges a older teenage boy with a strange mahogany brown colored hair. A little girl, probably that Renesmee girl steps out after him. Finally a very tall Native American boy who looks about 23 or 24 steps out from the other side. All the people except the older boy are pale white. Almost like ghosts.

As the 5 people walk up the front walkway a red convertible pulls in stopping short behind the other car. Quickly a tall blond steps out equally as stunning at the older brunet. From the passenger side a muscular boy with short brown hair. A grin that belonged on a stuffed animal spread across his face. _"Emmett."_ I think to myself. He walks over to the blond girls wrapping his arm around her slender waist. _"Rosalie"_ I figure to my self. Finally out of the back steps a small teenage girl with short spiky black, brown hair. A blond boy resembling the blond girl climbs out of the car after the pixie like girl. _"Alice and Jasper."_ I tell my self. _"So the brunette must be Bella. and the boy with the weird hair is Edward and the Native American boy must be Jacob."_ I smile to my self with satisfaction for figuring out their names.

The other group of teenagers catches up with the man and his group quickly as they walk up the front porch.  
I move to sit on the bench near the door as the family enters the house. I smile standing up stretching out my hand.

"Hello, my name is Beth Stone."

* * *

**Okie dokie! So that was chapter five! wow I am really proud of myself! I wrote that faster than I thought I would! I am on a role so I will probably have another chapter up by tonight! Keep an eye out! Next chapter is Esme's POV :) FYI I will not be writing from her perspective much but I will some. It will mostly be to support your knowledge of Beth Stone and how she runs things! Anyway keep an eye out for the next chapter!**  
**-Anna :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6  
Esme's POV  
I sit down at the glass table in the kitchen picking up the manual on the table. I unnecessarily clear my throat before starting.

"Dear new Mother. Hello and welcome to our wonderful home! I hope you can learn from your experience here and can take home some of our methods of running our household in order to enrich the lives of your family and maybe you can even save your children before they are too messed up." I sit there gawking at the paper in front of me for a minute before I can close my mouth. Still a bit thrown off I clear my throat and being reading again

"First of all my name is Beth Stone. I am 45 years old and married to my husband Greg Stone who is 47 years old. We have four children who should bring you no trouble at all! They are all perfectly behaved and never get into trouble.  
My oldest son is William James Stone. He is 14 and in 9th grade at Memphis Catholic High School nearby. He is a straight 'A' student and affiliated in many after school activities. His activities vary each day so please refer to the schedule posted n the pantry door. William in addition plays Cello. He is first chair in his school orchestra.

Next we have Abigail Elizabeth Stone. She is an 13 year old 8th grader at St. Patrick's Catholic School. She is also an 'A' student. She plays Violin but much to my husbands and I's dismay only sit in second chair in her school orchestra. Abigail takes violin Monday, singing Wednesday and figure skating until 8 o'clock Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday.

Third is Rosella Lauren, though she tends to go by Rose. William and Abigail and not allowed to go by their inferior nicknames of 'Will' and 'Abi' as we feel these names are not suitable. Rose take piano lessons and has excelled in this and is being entered into flute lessons shortly after you leave. Rosella is 7 years old and in the 3rd grade. at St. Patrick's.

She is only in ballet after school on Mondays and Wednesdays as she takes piano and voice lessons on Tuesday and Thursday.

Finally is Steven Noah. He is an afternoon kindergartener at St. Patrick's. He goes to daycare everyday at 9 and is driven in their shuttle to school. After school he is driven back to daycare until 5:30. On Saturdays he stays at daycare all day."  
Rules

1.) Children are to be seen and not heard unless spoken to and then only minimal words are to be said.

2.) Inferior words and phrases such as Mommy, Daddy, Lol, Brb, KK, GTG, Dude, Bro Etc. are not allowed. They poison the minds of our children.

3.) All of our children are to respond with ma'am or sir. We are not here to be there friends, but here to raise the best children.

4.) Slouching, crying, crossing arms, rolling eyes and sticking out tongues are childish ways to display your feelings.

5.) All of Rose, Abigail and Williams friends must approved by use. Friends are allowed over for homework and must leave promptly after completion. They may make homework calls but Grey or myself or in this case you, must listen in on the extension.

6.) The computer is off limits unless under extreme cases. In that case they must be closely monitored. Even online assignments are often done by hand with permission from their teachers who agree with our parenting methods.

7.) Homework must be completed and checked before bed.  
Those are the basic. If you have further questions please ask Gregory of the children. Thank you for applying in order to help your family and other corrupt families across the country!"

I stare at the paper. Was this really how this mother thought you should raise a family?! Looks like I had work to do.

* * *

And that's chapter six! I am on a roll so I might even have another chapter up by tonight or tomorrow morning! Thanks for reading! Please R&R :)  
-Anna :)


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7  
Beth Stones POV  
"Hello, my name is Beth Stone."

"Mommy!" the boy, Emmett, called running towards me with strangely light sounding almost non existent footsteps. Quickly he picks me up startling me.

"Emmett!" a voice calls. "Put her down!" he sets me down leaving me shaking.

"I am sorry about him," the blond man says stepping forward. "I am Carlisle Cullen."

"Well Mr. Cu-"

"Doctor." he says quickly.

"Well Dr. Cullen, I am Beth Stone," I repeat, extending my hand

"Kids why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Alice." the little pixie girl says sharply. a step back a step, taken back. Wasn't Alice supposed to be really happy and friendly?

The boy, Edward smirks "I'm Edward." he says coolly. I nod.

"I'm Isabella." The brunette next to him says. "But call me Bella. Please." She adds as an afterthought.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." I say, a frown dropping onto her face.

"I'm Jasper ma'am. Please to meet you." He the blond says with a southern drawl.

"I'm Renesmee, or Nessie."

"Renesmee." I say with a nod. She didn't look as angry over her full name as Isabella. And I suppose Bella isn't TOO bad but I definitely would not call a girl after the loch ness monster!

"I am Jacob." I Native American boy says with a nod.

"I am Emmett." The boy who hugged me, reminds me

"I look at the final girl, the tall blond supermodel. She purses her lip looking away.

"Rosalie." Emmett and Carlisle say firmly. She narrows her eyes at me.  
After long silent minutes she thrusts her hand out to me. "I'm Rosalie. Call me Rose or Rosie and you head with come of faster than you can scream for mercy."

"Rose." Emmett warns softly as I shudder at her. She looked so much like my Rose, had a similar name too. But she was nowhere near like Rosella.

I take her hand quickly shaking it once, before letting it go. It isn't until after that I register how cold her and Carlisle's hands were and how cold Emmett hug had been.

The family starts moving towards the living room so I follow quickly. Each sits down taking up most of the sitting space, leaving me standing.

Carlisle stands up giving me his seat between Alice and Rosalie. Perfect.

"So why don't you tell us about yourself and your family?" Carlisle suggests.

I nod thinking.

"Well I am 45 and my husband Greg is 47. We have four children, William is 14, Abigail is 13, Rosella is 7 and Steven is 5. William and Abigail are straight A students. William plays cello, Abigail play violin and Rosella plays piano and is starting flute. I do lots of volunteer work and my husband is an engineer."

They all sit silently for a minute looking at me. I clear my throat and stand up.

"Well um, I am sure you have things to do, homework and such so I will just go get settled in my room." The sudden realization occurs that all the room had someone living in them. Just about to speak up Edward stands up too.

"Oh, you probably didn't see you room before." He says leading my back to the front entryway. My bags sits there and he easily picks all four up, walking up the stairs and down the hallway into the sewing room. On the right wall sits a white door. He opens the door for me set the bags inside then closes it after me. I look around the room. The wall away from the sewing room has a large white window with wispy white curtains in them. A queen bed with a huge fluffy comforter sits on top with white pillows thrown messily but neatly at the head of the bed. A long white bureau with a large mirror is set a few paces away from the foot of the bed. The carpet is the typical off white but a large soft area rug fills much of the room.

On the same side as the door sits a typical closet with two sliding white door. Inside hags a number of matching white plastic hangers. The off white walls complement the light colored room and the gray sky and bright green trees make the room look all the better.

The room has the same color scheme as William room and Rose and Abigael's room but yet feels more open and airy, like the Cullen children's room's, compared to the stale rooms that my husband insisted that the kids should have. I had convinced him that Steven should have a more child appropriate room but he had won the war with the other rooms.  
I smile sitting down on the soft bed laying down. I breath of relief slips from my mouth as I inhale the sweet air.  
After a minute I sit up and start to unpack. By the time I have finished its already 5:30. At home Abigail is in charge of making dinner before she leaves for skating or after she comes home from music lessons, but I figured with the Cullen's care free life, this might not be the case.

The manual said they didn't eat together often, but didn't specify if Esme still cooked for everyone.

I walk out of my room and am immediately meet by a camera. I ignore him reminding myself of who I am. The mother of the worlds more perfect children.

* * *

So what do you think of the real Beth Stone... when she's not being stuck up? Maybe the Cullen's can bring that side of her out? Or maybe her stuck up side is more dominate and she will bring out the mature side to the Cullen's that so often get buried under the frozen teenage side.  
Hmm ;) Reviews Please!  
-Anna


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

Okay guys! Sorry about uploading chapter 7 twice! hers chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**  
**Beth Stone Point of View**  
Down stairs I find the kitchen still in immaculate order. I sigh walking into the living room to find all the kids minus Renesmee and Jacob sitting watching TV. Alice sits turned away from the TV the lips moving silently as if she knows exactly what the characters are going to say.

I clear my throat but no one looks. I try again to no avail. After a few impatient minutes I finally get annoyed.

"Look at me!" I yell. The casually turn there heads, giving my board looks.

"Who makes dinner around here?" I ask trying to calm down.

"Who ever wants to eat." Renesmee says, simply, walking into the living room followed by Jacob. They both have somewhat messy hair and Jacobs shirt is all crumpled, making me suspicious. I hear Edward snicker before glaring at the two.

"Wells who's hungry?" I ask after a second. No one responds so I walk to the kitchen and look around the fridge. Just as I am pulling out some stake Jacob walks around the corner taking the meat packages from my hand.

"I'll cook. You'll overcook it otherwise." Renesmee comes around the corner as well sitting in one of the bar stools, as Jacob pulls back a piece of the counter revealing a concealed grill. Once the meat is set to cook on the grill, he goes to a cupboard pulling out a bag of potatoes. Carefully he wraps four in tin foil and sticks them in the oven before sitting next to Renesmee at the counter.

"What about a vegetable?"

"We don't eat veggies." Renesmee says flatly picking up a magazine on the counter.

"Well you need to to stay healthy." I rebut.

"And yet we are the skinniest, healthiest, godly beautiful people you have ever seen." She replies.  
She has a point so I just frown and look away from her satisfied smirk. Jacob gets up 3 minutes later and yanks the stakes off the counter grill. They are still blood red so I walk over to him.

"What do you think you're doing? You're going to give your siblings food poisoning!"

"No." He says plainly.

"Food!" Jacob yells and 6 solemn looking teenagers enter the room. They each take a plate with a pained look at walk to the dining room.

I stick my stake back on the grill and follow the teens into the dining room. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice poke the meat while Jacob and Renesmee scarf down their food. Renesmee has a large baked potato and a half on her plate while Jacob has the other 2 and a half on his plate. All of them slathered in butter and salt.

"Shouldn't you save with your brothers and sisters?" I scold the two.

"No." The say together with huge mouthfuls.

I stand up and walk away after a few minutes and stand over the grill until my stake is thoroughly cooked. I get back to find everyone has finished. The cameraman however seem to be cracking up over something.

I shake my head and sit down as the 8 kids stand up.

"Where do you think you going?"

"Not the table." Rosalie responds. I roll my eyes.

"Sit."

"I am a married woman and 18. You can't tell me what to do!" She retorts. "Come on Emmie." She says talking Emmett my the wrist. From what I have seen this seems to be normal, Rosalie telling Emmett what to do, in their relationship and

I have only been here a few hours. That's sad that I could pick up that, so fast.

"Well you still live under you parents and because I am your mother for the next 4 weeks, sit." Rosalie emits a very intimidating growl, standing her ground.

"Rose." Edward chides softly. She looks at your younger brother, then me then her brother again before sitting down.

"Thank you." I say cutting into my stake. I slowly eat and notice a smirk on Edward's face as if he had heard my thought.

Which gets a bigger smile.

When I finish I take my dishes to the kitchen placing them in the sink while everyone else follows me in.

"Rosalie, Isabella, Will you two wash the dishes tonight?"

"Sure." Rosalie says with a bratty voice dropping her plate into the dishwasher. Despite dropping it 5 feet above the dishwasher, it lands neatly in one of the slots for the plates.

I shake my head not even bothering. I look at the clock and see that its 7:12. I walk up to my room quickly, digging out a book from my bag. I pull out the book I am reading right now, Slaughterhouse Five by Kurt Vonnegut. A classic book that my librarian had recommended.

I walk down stairs into the living room where Edward, Isabella, Jasper and Alice sit. Rosalie and Emmett had been head towards their room when I went up to mine so I didn't expect to find them here.

Alice again looks bored with the war movie on TV, as she runs her fingers through Jasper's long blond curls. Maybe getting Jasper a haircut, as well as getting Emmett and Rosalie into marriage counseling could be some of my rule changes.

Jasper looks intently at the movie but does affectionately respond to Alice's continuous kisses on his jaw.  
Isabella sits on Edward lap on the loveseat nestled up in him. A deserted worn out book sits on the arm rest. Isabella's arm starts to curl around Edward's face, her hand resting on his cheek before he leans forward kissing her with a sudden lustful urge.

As I walk to sit on a chair Alice whispers something in Jasper's ear as a similar lustful expression spreads over his face.

Alice and Jasper stand up to walk out of the room. On there way out, as I open my book, Alice stops to glare at Edward before walking out with Jasper.

"Be back for curfew!" I yell after them. Alice bell like laughter rings through the house, before the door shuts. Isabella looks up from Edward to see what book I am read.

"That's a good book."

I nod trying to block her out.

She mutters something but goes back to kissing her boyfriend

At 9:30 so I decided to go find Renesmee. She is sitting on the back porch with Jacob reading.

"Alright. Bedtime!" I announce.

"Okay. Goodnight." she says looking back at her book.

"For you." I remind her.

"Oh I am fine, thanks anyway."

I look at Jacob but he offers no help.

"Now!" I tell her, pulling her arm.

"Oww!" She yells. "You hurt me! I should call child services!"

"You're fine! Go to bed!"

"Ice cream or I take out my phone." I stare at the little brat.

"Fine. Then you go to bed!"

"Okay." She skipped away not looking back.

"What do you do around here." I demand, pointing at Jacob.

"Whatever I want." with that he sets down his book and disappears into the thick trees behind the house.

"The kids have no discipline!" I rant to the camera. A wolf howl tares through the woods I jump and the alarming sound.

"Worse yet! The parents wouldn't care if a wild animal ate them!"

I storm up to my room and slam the door. Ready to wake-up from the hell I have just been stuck into.

* * *

Well then. And bitchy Beth is back I guess! What will happen in the Cullen household when she wakes up? ;) Find out soon! PS Please check out my facebook page for Funsizedauthor!  
www. facebook FunSizedAuthor (no spaces!)  
Like me to get alerts right to your newsfeed for the next time you don't have a chance to check your email! Thanks everyone love you!


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Alice Cullen's Point of View

The next morning Beth looks shes walking on pins and needles. Clearly used to a self running house, which ours normal would be but its so much more fun to see her work. We get out the door, each taking our own cars just to piss her off. As I pull out my car I get a vision causing me to swerve a bit, a reason I don't typically drive alone, Renesmee will be waking up soon and Beth's day is sure to get worse.

Renesmee Cullen's Point of View

When the witch came into my room I threw pillows at her until she let me stay in bed another hour. When I finally felt like coming down I slowly got ready. I cursed not being allowed some blood. Human food was okay so I could endure it but blood would always be better.

I am the frosted flakes then flopped on the couch for some TV time. It was 9:30, when Grandma would normally tell me to start school work but the next month would be like summer vacation if I played my cards right.

Sure enough Beth comes into the room. "Okay schoolwork time."

"Nahhhh."

"But you need to do your work. Do you want to end up like a dumb idiot?"

"Yupp." I saw closing my eyes. Sure Mom and Dad would be disappointed, but I had forever to learn all this stuff.

Beth yells for a little but I quickly doze off.

"What are you doing." Jacob asks sternly. "You're not on summer vacation. Come one lets start you on math." I hands me my math book and opens it to chapter 7.3. "Do the problems in this lesson then let me know when your done.

I knew Jacob didn't like being mean to me. But I guess he had to. I glance back at an impressed Beth who looks impressed. I sigh picking up my note book.

Beth Stones Point of View

When the older kids get home after the long day of scrubbing the house i decided to get to know these kids better. There mothers manual did say they just like to be treated with respect. Although I think I am being very kind.

" What do you all do in your spare time? What do you like at school?" I asked all of the children who sit on the back porch with books, laptops and notebooks in disarray,

"I just like school. But it gets boring." Edward says "Oh and I like playing piano and writing music." He adds.

"I like to read and listen to Edward play the piano, and English class, writing stuff like that." Bella spoke up kind of quiet.

" I like to play the piano, read, and play games." Renesmee said.

"What about school?" I question. "Oh I love learning." I turn to Rosalie abit confused.

" I like to work on cars and shop." Rosalie spoke her tone bored and looking at her nails. "Oh. You don't wanna know what I do at school." She says with a devious grin.

"I like to watch Rosie work and game. And school bites, you should change that, not make us go to school you know?" Emmett spoke with enthusiasm. I roll my eyes.

"I like to shop and read with Jazzy. And Bio is cool." Alice said

"I like to read about history and play with my history." Said the mysterious Jasper.

I nodd. Sitting down in a chair. "So what do you have planned for today?" I ask after a minute.

"Whatever we want."

"Oh." I say quietly. After an hour everyone finishes and moves to do as they please. Emmett and Jasper go to the back yard to play football and Jacob joins them a minute later. Alice takes Renesmee shopping. Bella and Edward leave for the music room and Rosalie for the garage. I find a book and sit down to read but find myself curious as to what Rosalies doing. I walk through into the large room and hear the sounds of tools rattling.

Under a red convertible, Rosalie lays on the floor working under the beautiful car. She looks concentrated. About to try to reach out to her and talk, Emmett comes in through the side door. I duck behind a volvo peering through the window.

"Hey babe." Emmett says sitting next to her legs, sticking out from the car, leaning on the front of the car. "So I was thinking, Edward and Bella are already going to head over to their house... But do you want to go over to that nice hotel in California? I already reserved one of the rooms if you do."

Rosalie slides out from under the car, standing up. "What so we can break other people's things." She laughs, pushing into his arms to kiss him.

"I prefer Esme doesn't burn us at the stake for breaking something while she was gone." Emmett comments.

Rosalie slinks her long arms around Emmett kissing him, letting out a groan. I shutter, sneaking quickly out of the garage. What were those kids planning?

* * *

**After my long hiatus. I am back! With new inspiration for all my stories! I am planning on a double chapter today so enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Twilight or Wife swap... or actually even the stone family! All credit goes to Greg and Beth Stone for that one :p Oh and fyi the Stones are actually really nice in real life! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Esme's Point Of View

When I 'wake up' I walk down stairs. The William bustles around, the girls cook breakfast and Greg sits reclining at the table with the newspaper in front of his face. I at least I thought it was him.

I walk into the kitchen smiling.

"What can I help with?"

"Oh you can just go sit we know what to do." Abigail says with an attitude in her voice. She realizes his and drops her head. "Ma'am." she mumbles. I look at her my gold eyes sad, but I nodd and sit at the table.

The girls bring out eggs and toast a minute later. I grimace but shovel it down fast. I'll go get your brother up. I say standing up picking up my plate. Rose takes it out of my hand.

"I can take that miss." I nod sadly looking into her innocent blue eyes.

I escape upstairs to unload the human food from my stomach into the toilet, as Greg and Will stand up leaving for school, the girls start getting the table cleared and I wake up and sleepy little boy. He's very helpful as I get out his khaki colored shirt and black pants for school. I help him wash his face, brush his teeth and comb his hair. Its 8:00 so I give him breakfast, help him check his school bag and drive him to daycare.

The drives about 15 minutes and I get him to school at 8:29 and check him in at exactly 8:30. I then decided to take a drive. The speed relaxes me at I race down back roads. Finally I get home at 9:37

I go to my room and begin unpacking my clothes, makeup hair things, etc. I hear the door ring and go to answer it. A Hispanic woman stands at the door. I greet her and let her in as she explains that she is the maid. I nod letting her go to work.

I return to my room grabbing my laptop. I carry it up to the living room sitting down, and logging into my email. Mostly emails about wedding planning, someone wanted help re-doing their living room and kitchen. Nothing very interesting. I sigh clicking out. I go to the kitchen were Margie- the housekeeper- was cleaning out the sink.

"How would you like a paid vacation." I asked her suddenly.

"Oh no! I couldn't." She said quickly.

"You couldn't? A week or so of not cleaning, or cleaning more houses. What's to lose."

She hesitated. "Who's going to clean the house? I can't afford to get fired!"

"I will! At home I'm the one who cleans and I miss it."

She looks off at the corner of the floor thinking before she sighs. "Okay" she agrees

"Wonderful I say with a smile. Taking the sponge from her hand. "Okay off you go! Have a nice time. I'll call you when I want you back to clean!"  
"Thank you Ma'am" Enough with the Ma'am. My name is Esme. Now GOOOOO!"

Once she is out the door I sigh flopping onto the couch with a laugh.

* * *

**HeHe I am back I am sorry I took so long to update! By the way I am looking for someone willing to help beta this story... It would mean you got to read chapters early and help me stay on track for writing! Thanks and love you all! I am working on my next chapter right now!**

**Love,**

**Anna EC**


End file.
